valisfandomcom-20200213-history
DS-30
DS-30 (ディーエス-30, Di esu-sanjuu) is a character from the Valis series and one of Galgear's henchmen in Valis IV. Biography Nothing about DS-30 is known but that he was only one more of Galgear's minions. He served him during his ambicious regime in the past and later when he reawakened along with all of his followers. DS-30 took control of Tokyo's city guarding the path to the Crystal Pillar in the PCE-CD version, while in the Super Famicom/SNES version, he patroled Vanity's town (erroneouly named as Vecanti in this version). As Lena had to advance in order to reach Galgear, she (and her allies in the PCE-CD version) was (were) intercepted by DS-30 in the way, they fought and like all of his fellows, DS-30 was defeated by the protagonist(s). Personality Not much details about DS-30's personality are given. By his only dialogue line It seems that he has an erratic and violent attitude but still conserves a high sense of responsability for his duty. Abilities 'Valis IV' (DS-30 Kai) In this version of the game, DS-30 can levitate make illusions of himself to camouflage from his enemies while attacking. He can spread many skull-like black rocks or shot them to his enemies, he can use also his scythe's blade as a boomerang to attack. His illusions can also make the mentioned attacks. 'Super Valis IV' (DS-30 Custom) The Super Famicom/SNES version of DS-30 is more limited than his PCE-CD incarnation, he can still levitate but will rarely be out of reach for his enemies. He can tackle them diving from the air and attack with his boomerang blade. The rest of his skills were cutted out in this version. Appearances DS-30 appears as one of Galgear's henchmen in all the versions of Valis IV. In the PCE-CD version he is the fifth boss guarding the Tokyo city area, and in the Super Famicom/SNES version he is the first boss and patrols the Vanity's town area. Gallery DS30PCE1.png|DS-30 about to face Amu in Valis IV DS30PCE2.JPG|DS-30 fighting against Lena in Valis IV DS30SNES1.gif|DS-30's information before his fight against Lena in Super Valis IV DS30SNES2.jpg|DS-30 fighting against Lena in Super Valis IV Trivia *DS-30's appearance is obviously based from that of "The Grim Reaper". **He can also be a hommage to the character "Death" from Konami's Castlevania series, like some other things from the Valis series. *It's pressumed that DS-30's name is possibly an abbreviation for Death Scythe 30, though the "30"'s mean is actually unknown but some fans theorize that there could be more Death Scythes in an earlier part of Galgear's domination process. *Although DS-30's skull body's color is shown as bright blue in his artwork, his in-game sprite shows his body to be from a dark grey/black colour. *His name in Super Valis IV defines him as "DS-30 Custom" refferencing to his cutted abilities from the PCE-CD version. **Although this, his name is still shown as "DS-30 Kai" (with the kanji of Kai at the end of It). Category:Characters Category:Galgear's army